


Under Your Skin

by KrisRix



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bodyswap, Fanart, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, POV Third Person, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisRix/pseuds/KrisRix
Summary: Fic and art for Kinktober prompt "body swap"Baz has an angsty wank in Simon's body.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956733
Comments: 22
Kudos: 246
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how many Kinktober prompts I'll do, but there's no way I could resist a body swap trope...!  
> This was originally chapter 1 in a work called "Kinktober 2020", but I have since decided to post each fic as their own work. Sorry for any confusion!

Baz couldn’t help but feel like he was taking advantage of the situation, even though it was increasingly impossible not to. Honestly, he thought he should be commended for having held out thus far.

Four days trapped in Simon Snow’s body, and Baz was no longer capable of processing these complicated manners of grey morality.

They’d already agreed that using the ensuite for various necessities was a given, and while the topic of … exploration wasn’t discussed in so many words, there had certainly been enough fidgeting and embarrassment on both of their parts to get the point across.

Staring into the mirror over their sink, Baz saw ordinary blue eyes staring back. Four days trapped in Simon Snow’s body, and Baz was still mind-boggled by the whole ordeal. Obviously, they were furiously working to find a correction for this scenario—not least of all because Simon was having a hell of a time reigning in his new-found bloodthirst—but Baz couldn’t deny there were a few benefits to this predicament.

If only he could let himself enjoy it.

The shower was running, but Baz hadn’t yet stepped in. He simply stared at Simon’s reflection, breath caught in his broad, freckled chest as he considered his options. Four days trapped in Simon Snow’s body, and Baz was a man on the brink. He’d never struggled with a hunger like _this_ before. If he didn’t take the edge off soon, he wasn’t sure what foolishness he might succumb to.

So long as he didn’t relish in it too excessively, then perhaps it wasn’t invasive. He was a warm-blooded teenage boy, after all (far, _far_ warmer-blooded than he was used to); surely no one could blame him for needing release.

 _Don’t take advantage_ , Baz told himself as he watched Simon’s shiny tongue drag across his bottom lip. _This is just a wank._ Baz swallowed, and then again, studying the flex and bob of Simon’s throat muscles. _You wank in here all the time._ Baz’s gaze followed the expanding blush down Simon’s chest. _This is perfectly ordinary._ It was so easy to be lead further by the freckles and moles painting dizzying paths along Simon’s skin, and then by the beckoning trail of coarse, golden hair. _It’s his fault that this happened, so there’s nothing for you to feel bad about._ Baz dragged sword-calloused fingers down Simon’s stomach, feeling the plush flesh laid over solid muscles, following the same journey his eyes travelled. _You’re going to take care of business, same as usual._ Baz exhaled harshly as he reached between Simon’s legs, taking hold, dizzied with the heat and weight against his palm. _This just happens to be the equipment you’re working with at the moment._ Baz angled his hips back to get a better view in the mirror. _But a wank is still a wank._ Baz heard Simon’s voice break from his parted lips with a tight groan at the sight of wetness beading up under Baz’s touch.

_“Fuck—”_

All of this would be laughable if it weren’t so pathetic.

It wasn’t wrong so long as he never caved to looking down, Baz decided. If he kept his eyes trained on the mirror, then there was a layer of detachment he could use to convince himself he wasn’t doing something awful. He could pretend Simon was standing there, wanking along with him, gazing into his eyes as adoringly as Baz was gazing into Simon’s at this moment. He could tell himself that his other hand was plastered against Simon’s right now, not against smooth glass, and that _they were both there_ , overcome with desire, urging each other over the edge with only their pleading eyes.

A throb of pleasure ran through Baz, and for a brief moment, this metaphorical out-of-body experience felt far more literal than it already confusingly was. As he growled and pulsed in his grip, Baz truly believed for a hormone-addled instant that the fantasy was real.

After, Baz stared down at the smear along his hand. Washing it away was the clear choice.

But, Crowley, did he yearn to at least _taste_ it first....

Baz stepped into the shower and scrubbed his borrowed body clean. Anything else was too dangerous. Like a taste of human blood, Baz feared that submitting to this carnal hunger any further than he already had was a line best never crossed.

It would be taking advantage.

And that was the last thing Baz wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Simon:  
> 


	2. Day 2 - Human Furniture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Human Furniture  
> Word count: 1364

DELETED: This was originally chapter 2 in a work called "Kinktober 2020", but I have since decided to post each fic as their own work. Sorry for the confusion! You can read my fill for the "human furniture" prompt right here: [Kick Up Your Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826358)


End file.
